


A Hundred Years and A Hundred More

by trinitysaleen



Series: Cottagecore [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Boys Kissing, Felix gets sick, Fluff, M/M, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampires, Witch Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Witch Poison, Witches, theyre cute and fluffy, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25219852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinitysaleen/pseuds/trinitysaleen
Summary: Vampire! Bang Chan loves everything about Witch! Lee Felix and he wishes to shout it from the rooftops for the whole world to know.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Series: Cottagecore [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827163
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	A Hundred Years and A Hundred More

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hocus pocus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16490699) by [Laughingvirus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laughingvirus/pseuds/Laughingvirus). 



Chan was out working in the garden. 

The sun was blazing down onto his pale skin and while most vampires would be crying from extreme sunburn, Chan was fine due to a sunscreen Felix had made for him a little while ago. It was one of the many things Felix had done for Chan out of the kindness of his heart. Felix had done so much for Chan, whether it was material or emotional. So Chan tried to repay him in any way that he could. 

One of those ways was doing all of the hard, labor inducing work for his little witch.

It wasn’t that Felix didn’t like physical labor or getting dirty, but he didn’t prefer it and would complain the entire time. To stop this, Chan volunteered to do all the garden work and after much convincing, Felix had agreed. 

So that’s why Chan is struggling to pull out screaming carrots from the ground. The carrots could restore vocal abilities to anyone who had lost their voice due to a cold or consistent screaming and although they were helpful, they were stubborn. The carrots would literally dig their roots into the ground so the gardner couldn’t grab them up. And while any witch or human would have to struggle for at least an hour per carrot, a vampire – such as Chan – could get one up every 10 minutes. 

Still, they were a pain in the ass. 

Chan yanked the carrot out of the soil with a small “ah-ha!”, frowning when the carrot began to wail. He covered his ears and threw the carrot into his wooden basket along with the other fruits, vegetables and herbs. 

Chan sighed, wiping at his forehead and bringing a white hand back to see red. He looked at the blood in disgust, wiping it on his overalls and getting started with taking the next herb which was classic mint. 

For a year now, Felix had a witches shop. For now, it was only ran out of their home and they sold the things online but with how rapidly the shop was growing, Chan knew Felix would be able to purchase a space in town just for his business. 

Chan smiled as he thought about the day. 

He told Felix many many times that he would willingly work in the shop for him, free of charge. Being a vampire, you take any busy work you can get and if the busy work was fun, rewarding and with the love of his life, then Chan was more than happy. 

“What’re you doing up so early?” Chan heard a groggy, soft voice. He turned his head, seeing Felix standing on their back porch still in his cute black half moon pajamas. Chan had found them at a stall in town and had immediately thought about Felix. 

“Gardening,” Chan responded, gesturing to the basket full with his head without looking away from the mint. He heard Felix approaching him, a small gasp coming from his mouth as he observed everything in the basket. 

Recently, Felix had been in a slump which left Chan tending to the garden as well as packaging orders. It wasn’t so hard for him, especially because he didn’t really have a track of time. 

But because Felix hadn’t been doing work, he didn’t know how well the garden was doing. Before Felix had gotten unmotivated, they decided to experiment with a new watering method that involved moon water and drops of Felix’s blood. 

It was something Felix had read worked for other witches on a forum to grow plants more and it had worked!

“So it worked?” Felix asked, his voice increasing in pitch as he began to get excited. 

“Yeah, it worked really well,” Chan stopped grabbing at the plants and looked at Felix from where he was squatting on the ground. But not squatting for long as Felix squealed and tackled Chan on the ground, peppering kisses along his lovers face. 

“Okay, okay,” Chan spoke through giggles, wrapping his arms around Felixs waist as the boy straddled him. Chan sat them both up so Felix was sitting in his lap, smile on his face as he admired the younger boy. 

Felix pushed a few long strands of Chan’s hair out of his face, leaning down for a kiss. 

Chan’s hair was one of Felix’s favorite things about the vampire. Chan would show him pictures from when Chan was a young vampire, his hair short and bleach blonde. But now, his hair is longer–long enough to be tied into a ponytail like it was now–and black, still not his natural hair color which was noticeable as Chan’s roots were grown in now. 

When Felix asked Chan where he got the inspiration to grow his hair out, he would say one of his vampire friends Hyunjin had long hair and Chan liked to play with it. Felix asked if Hyunjin was a vampire friend, or a vampire “friend”. Chan admitted it was the latter. 

That was the thing about them, though. 

Chan had lovers way before Felix, before Felix’s parents were born even. And he had many, being a man adored by men and women since he was a teenager and still human. But out of all of his lovers, Felix was the one for Chan. 

Felix was the other half of Chan's barely-beating heart. 

Chan grips the sides of Felix’s waist under his pajama shirt, hands dirtying pure and beautiful skin. Felix doesn’t seem to mind, his lips pushing against Chans as he runs his hands through greasy hair. 

“Sorry I haven’t been helping out,” Felix pulls back with a ‘pop’, licking his lips after he does so. They were dry and cracked and for sure bleeding but Felix knew Chan didn’t mind. In fact, Chan leans closer to Felix and with the tip of his fangs, nips Felix's bottom lip and kisses him, sucking the blood as he does so. 

“You know I don’t mind,” Chan responds, removing one hand from Felix’s waist to put behind him. “I like to keep myself busy.” 

“Yeah but,” Felix sighs, looking up at the clear sky. When he looks back down at Chan, he looks a little sad. He takes a small hand and wipes away droplets of blood from Chan's forehead. “I still feel bad.”

“Well,” Chan starts. “Make it up to me with a bath?” He says hopefully, enjoying the way Felix's face lights up with a smile. 

The best part about their house was the stand alone soaking bathtub placed by the large window of their master bathroom. They didn’t have any neighbors so no curtains which meant Felix would sit in front of Chan, his back pressed to Chan’s toned chest and the two would look outside, watching the wildlife while a candle burnt and a record played. 

“Of course. I’ll go run it,” Felix stands but he’s stopped by Chan grabbing his wrist. 

“And pie?” Felix chuckles a little. 

“Sure. I’ll start it after the bath,” 

Once Chan finishes getting the plants that were ready, him and Felix have a bath together. The water is warm and Chan has his nose pressed in Felix’s orange hair (which smelt like oranges too). Today they listen to Girls Generation (Felix’s pick) from their bluetooth speaker and Felix hums the lyrics to himself. 

Chan is comfortable. He’s had to wait hundreds of years for this boy and he’s glad. It was all worth it and Chan would do it again if it meant he could share more moments like these between him and Felix.


End file.
